Well it happend
by Kenshin-gotenks
Summary: Trunks and Goten are having problems in there reelationship, sequel to 'how did that happen *Finished*
1. Default Chapter

Blossumfire-gt: ok, ok this is the sequel to "How Did That Happen" so here's the before stuff that everybody hates reading (I know I do!).  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz\gt I do own Flitwick!  
Oh sorry this one is so short!   
Charactors\ages: Goten-20 Trunks-21 Vegeta-48 Goku-45  
Pairings: G\t| V\G (or k whatever!)  
Ok get ready for some weirdness, there is a lot of evil shit in here! And if you don't want to see poor little Goten get into some bad shit DO NOT READ THIS!!! Ok so here it is 10 chps in all (it was pre-written) oh wait I almost forgot this is yaoi! Ya know male+male that kind of stuff so watch out I'll warn you of lemons though!  
  
CHP 1 Girls?  
  
Goten walked out onto the porch, he'd been living with Trunks for a couple of months now. They had been wonderfull, Trunks was at the grocery store, but Goten wanted to see him. Supressing his ki Goten flew over to "Food Is Us" and began his search for Trunks.. He was surprised to see his love surrounded by a flock of girls, flirting and helping Trunks.  
  
Is this why Trunks always goes to the grocery store alone!* He thought angrily. * No! Chibi it's not what it seems!* "Well then what is it?" Goten demanded. "Uh they just always help me, that's all!" "Who is your friend Trunks-kun? He's cute!" A tall redhead asked. Trunks replied. "He's, à well I live with him."  
  
Furios that Trunks could not even tell some dumb baka that he was his mate, Goten ran out of the store, blocking his thoughts. * I will go to krillens' house, to think* He felt inadequate, not having Trunks' thoughts echo his. ~Meanwhile~  
  
"No! Chibi! Don't leave me! I'm sorry, I swear it!" Trunks yelled at the empty spot where Goten had been. "What's wrong Trunks, why did your friend get so mad?" A blonde lady asked. "He's not just my friend, he's my…" Trunks stopped. "Your what? You can't be gay!" A wide eyed brunette commented.   
  
" Uh… No he's my… brother ya' brother, but I never say it & he gets mad." * Why am I doing this?! I love Goten, is this why I never feel like going on dates with him? Was this mating thing wrong?! * Trunks was very confused he left the store deep in thought. ~At Krillens~  
  
"Hey Goten what brings you here?" Krillen asked. "Oh Krillen! Trunks can't even admit to anyone that I am his mate!" "Hmmm" Krillen knew all about the saiyen mating thing, given Goku is his best friend. "Well I really don't know what to tell ya', but you can stay here with me for as long as you like."  
  
"Ugh, I was afraid you'd say that, but I know Trunks will realize how wrong he was and he will come and get me!" Goten was smiling now his plan would work, it had to! Nodding to Goten, Krillen left the room * I hope he is right *  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whew end of this chappie! I ope you liked it, plz send reviews, I want to try and get the whole thing out as soon as I can,(reviews make me type faster!) j\k lol!  
Goten: how come Trunks and I didn't get to help with the disclaimer and intro!  
Trunks: Yeah why not!  
Blossumfire-gt: 'Cuz you guys always give away stuff, plus Flitwick my elf will now help me! (He is my muse, got me through some tough tomes he did!) well bye for now! 


	2. Seperation

Ok here's the second chappie! Waità  
Flitwick: Ok ppl, here is the Disclaimer: Blossumfire-gt does not own Dbz\Gt, she owns me I gave her permission.  
Ok Flitwick tell 'em 'bout this chp!  
Flitwick: Ok this is a very short chappie, get mad if you'd like but, this is a pre-written story! Oh Goten. Trunks bf-gt said you can do all the outros now, IF you don't give anything away!  
  
CHP 2 Seperation  
  
Trunks got home and sighed. * Maybe chibi and I aren't meant to be, maybe I'm not gay. I should just leave Goten alone * With that thought he began to cook a meal for one, and not the only one he'd be making that week. ~At Krillens~  
  
As the days wore on Gotens smile began to fade. * He;s not coming for me* Krillen suggestedhe stay with his father, just for a while. Goten grabbed his toothbrush and slowly headed for his fathers house. ^Ding-Dong^ ~Goku and Vegetas bedroom~  
  
Vegeta halted in midkiss, * What Now?!!* He thought angrily. * 'Geta don't stop * * Sorry koi, someone's at the door * They both got decent andheaded downstairs. "Who the Fuck is it?!" Vegeta yelled, he was still pissed at getting his 'bedroom' activities stopped.   
  
"Goten…" Goten said in a whisper. Goku ran over to the door and opened it, he was happy to see his son. "Hey Goten, how's it going you & Trunks…" Goku stopped, because at the mention of Trunks' name Goten started crying. "What's wrong son?"  
  
"I…I" Goten burst out crying before he could continue. Finally after Goku and Vegeta managed to calm Goten down, he explained the whole situation. "My son? My son will not admit you are his mate? No, I don't believe it!" Vegeta Yelled. "Believe it 'Geta, here's Goten crying himself to pieces, and no Trunks!"   
  
"Why when I -* Get my hands on him! After he almost tried to kill me when we found THEM together! The Nerve! * Vegeta thought to Goku so he didn't alarm Goten. "Calm down 'Geta, we'll just call Trunks over, but give goten a ki suppressor * and a sleeping pill * so he won't know Goten is here." Vegeta st to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damn me! I made this one hella short I swear it looks longer on paper! Shit! Well next chp isà  
Goten: we were told we could do outro, so let me inform you the next chp is aà  
Trunks: LEMON it's a lemon yeah me an' Goten you know the usual.  
Goten: That was soooo rude trunks, if I had it my way (Flitwick pops up)  
Flitwick: Review plz, don't listen to moody saiyens! On ta the next Chp! 


	3. The Talk

Hey Hey so still reading? Don't worry in later chps it gets sorta worse! Oh yeah Flit?  
Flitwit: Ah-hem( clears throat) Disclaimer: Bf-gt does not own dbz\gt she only owns me!  
This chp is normal the next chp is a lemon srry 4 the mix up!  
  
CHP3 The Talk  
  
Trunks flew over to his fathers house and was disappointed when he didn't feel Goten's ki.  
  
Awww chibi I miss you, I just don't know if this is right*  
  
Vegeta opened the door before Trunks had a chance to knock.  
  
Pointing to the sofa Vegeta said, "Sit there" Trunks did as he was told.  
  
"So what is this I heard of you separating with my son?" Goku asked.  
  
"Uh well it's just… Idon'tthinkwebelongtogether!"   
  
"HOW COULD A SON OF MINE BE SO STUPID!" " 'Geta calm down!" Goku yelled.  
  
"ok, ok, but trunks, you stupid Baka, you are mated of course you belong together! If you leave him he will die! Do you want that?" Vegeta asked. "  
  
" Nooo! No! he can't die, I love him father, I was just confused, but I don't know where he is!" Tears were streaming down Trunks' face.  
  
" Well now that you admitted you love your mate, maybe I'll tell you where he is…" Vegeta smirked.   
  
"Tell me, if you don't…"Trunks'voice was deathly low, much the same as when Goku and Vegeta found him making love to Goten.  
  
"Fine since your getting overprotective on me again, I'll tell you, in his old bedroom."  
  
Trunks didn't just run up the stairs, he flew, literally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shit sorry that was really short, I am really hating this shortness, if I could edit it easily I would.  
Goten: Ok people the next chapter is a Lemon no joking!  
Trunks: Yeah fo' real this time Homes, so all you hentais that have been waitin for it here it comes!  
Goten: don't call them hentais cuz you know u are one and so am I, heck even bf-gt is one  
Bf-gt: HEY! 


	4. Renewed

It's me it's me! Miss me ^_~? Well Flitwick take it from here!  
Flitwick: well let's just let our lucky contestants know what they've won! (bf-gt makes a slicing motion with her hand)  
Flitwick: sorry! Sorry! Disclaimer: bf-gt doesn't own dbz\gt , oh and she wanted me to add, that if you are a writer who needs a second opinion of your work email blossumfire-gt and tell her you want to be her buddy! She'll tell u more details if you ask! And now for the Actual LEMON!  
CHP 4 Renewed  
  
Trunks threw open the door to Goten's old room. As if sensing his presence Gotens eyes flew open. "Trunks?" "Yeah?" Trunks answered. Noticing that trunks had not called him 'chibi' Goten became sad. "You're going to leave me aren't you?" Goten started crying.  
  
"Shhh no chibi, I wouldn't dream of it… ever. I am ready to announce to the workld that you are my mate!" "Y-you mean it?" * Let me show you* Trunks thought as Goten re-opened their link. Trunks' mouth slowly descended on gotens. "Mmm, nice" Goten sighed.   
  
Not losing contact with Gotens mouth. Trunks' fingers found Goten's nipples, and he began to make small circles with his thumbs. Trunks could feel Goten hardening beneath him. His hand slowly slid down to Gotens pants, and he began removing them.  
  
Goten was now in bliss, Trunks had not touched him in this way for so long it seemed. * please, oh please don't let this be a dream * * Oh don't worry chibi, it isn't* Goten smiled into Trunks' mouth, then groaned as he felt Trunks' hand on his member.  
  
Smiling Trunks removed his mouth from Goten, starting a wet trail down to the prize. "Uhhh!" Goten exclaimed, as he trust Trunks' head down farther. Trunks was used to deep throating by now, since he always gave Goten head, and then entered. Never the other way around, except sometimes Goten would go down on him.  
  
"Kami!" Goten yelled as he exploded all over Trunks face. "He-he… and now!" Trunks smirked. He used lubrication, and thrust in and out, * Ahhh now I remember how this feels * Trunks thought. * Ahh h-how what feels? * The tightness around à*   
  
Trunks blocked his thoughts from Goten for a moment.* Goten has never entered a girl, or a guy before! He is still a virgin… well entrance-wise * Trunks was removed from thought as he came, collapsing over Goten. ~Downstairs~  
  
"Awww they're already screwing, I can sense it in their kis!" Vegeta screamed. "Calm down why is it bothering you so much?" Goku asked his mate. * 'Cuz I'm well… you know koi * Vegeta smiled wickedly and started to laugh. His laugh turned into a gasp as Goku slung him over his shoulder and ran up the stairs. ~Goten's old room~  
  
"Hey Chibi?" "Yeah Trunks?" "You uh well… you've never entered anyone have you?" Trunks was a little embarrassed. Goten tilted his head to the side, to think, " Well… now that I think about it, no. Why do you ask?" "Well do you want to?" Trunks looked even more nervous now. "Ah. Hell Trunks I would never go for a girl just for that. I know I missed out, but I'm happy being uri since you are dominant!"  
  
Trunks gave Goten a surprised look, "You could be seme to! Not just the dominant gets to! Here try!" Trunks laid down on his back and pulled Goten over him. "Go!" he hissed in Goten's ear.   
  
Blushing Goten sucked on his fingers, copying what he had seen Trunks do. He gently put his soaked fingers in Trunks. "Owww!" Trunks said as his inner walls were stretched. Goten worked slowly, as he remembered his first time. "Now… enter now!" Trunks softly demanded.  
  
Goten slowly slid his member into Trunks. His thrust were slow at first, but he quickened his pace, giving in to his own needs. "Ahhh-owww-ahhh!" Trunks screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Oh-oh Kami, KAMI-SAMA!" Goten sreamed as he released.  
  
Wow, I didn't know I missed so much* Goten sighed. * Yeah how did you get through it chibi? * * Well I…* he stopped in mid thought, exhausted and fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa, that waz like looonnnggg! Well the longest I have done so far, oh and I put two chappies together 4 u phenobarbidoll so I hope u like it!so now this story has 9 chps all together!  
  
Goten: let's see the next chp is about to get into the weird psyco crap! It's kinda cool though!  
  
Trunks: Oh yeah and if you want to be ff.net buddies w\ bf-gt just email her she loves having friends to talk about their and her stories with, her email is blossumfire_7@yahoo  
So email away. ~plz do it reading her emails gives me something to do!~  
  
Goten: oh yeah and plz R&R they are so nice! 


	5. The Club

`Hi This is not a long chapter but it is a rather eventful one so read on.  
  
Flitwick: ok let's get this outta the way Disclaimer: Bf-gt does not own dbz\gt, how many friccken times am I gonna hafta say this! Just read the story you'll like it!  
CHP 5 The club  
  
Lately Trunks had been working late in his lab, Goten didn't mind he knew Trunks was his mate 4-ever. On the other hand he was starting to get bored. * You mind if I go to a club for a couple hours?* Goten silently asked Trunks. * Naw, go ahead Chibi, knock yourself out* ^oh if only he knew, he-he foreshadowing here!^   
  
Goten headed over to a bi club, he liked watching the romance go on, it reminded him of Trunks. "Hey you wanna dance?" A blonde wearing a skintight miniskirt asked Goten. "No, sorry but I'll have to pass." He replied. * Why did I come here?* he thought.  
  
Sorry chibi can't answer that now, actually I'm gonna have to block you, ya' know so I can concentrate * Trunks closed their mental link. Goten sighed, Trunks had been acting like this since they made up. He was confused, if trunks loved him so much why did he ignore him?  
  
"Hey sexy, let me buy you a drink?" A tall guy in his mid-twenties asked. "Sure thanks!" Goten blushed at being called sexy, Trunks never called him that. As a matter of fact the only time Trunks talked to him lately was when he told Goten to give him head.  
  
"You here with anyone?" the guy asked, passing him the drink. "Uh no, not here." Goten answered truthfully. "Well the names Kevin, what's yours?" "It's Goten." Goten sipped the drink offered to him. He began to feel quite relaxed.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Kevin asked holding out his hand. Nodding Goten rose with Kevin to the dance floor. As they started dancing Goten began to feel tired. * was I drugged? * he rested his head on Kevin's shoulderand slowly slipped into unconsciousness.   
~Trunks lab~  
  
There finished! Now where are you chibi?* Trunks thought, forgetting he had closed off the link. ~A back room in the club~  
  
Kevin leaned over Goten and injected something into his arm. Goten woke at the touch of the needle. "W-what is that?!" Goten asked in an alarmed tone. "Oh just a muscle relaxer, it'll wear off in a couple of hours!" Kevin chuckled.  
  
"What Iie! Stop! Why are you doing this?!" Goten yelled. "Because little one I want you!" An evil female voice was heard, Frieza's voice. "I have received a new body, you like?" Frieza was now a blonde; the same one who had asked Goten to dance earlier.  
  
"I realized I could punish Vegeta this way, by taking his son's best friend!" (Frieza does not know Trunks and Goten are mated!) Frieza took out stimulants (ex. Viagra etc…) and forced them down Goten's throat, then procedded to rape him.   
  
Help Trunks, Help!* Goten repeated in his head over and over, praying to kami that Trunks would hear him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok ppl this is the end of that chp L poor little chibi…  
  
Goten: O-M-G(osh) What is going to happen to me!!! Nooo!!! Why did you end it here, I don't wanna die!!! ( Goten runs off crying)  
  
Trunks: Goten come back come- oh my turn? Well I'm 99% sure that goten will be ok, well… maybe 5% but keep reading plz! 


	6. The Rescue

Ok, I'm trying to get these chps up really fast but I dunno no one really reviews! ( cept 4 heerohottie, Little Bunny, and phenobarbidoll!) I just wish you all that read this would review it's really nice! Well n-e-ways.  
Flitwick: Disclaimer: Bf-gt does not own dbz\gt… now on with the story.  
CHP 6 The Rescue   
  
~Trunks' house~  
Oh yeah I closed off the link! * Trunks remembered as he took off the block. * lp! Trunks please help! * * Goten?! What's wrong?! * Trunks had no idea what was going on. * The club, I was drugged, now Frieza- * Trunks could tell Goten had lost consciousness, which scarred him even more.  
  
Goten had said something about Frieza? He had to tell Vegeta! Trunks flew to his father's house as fast as he could. "Father! Father! I need you! Come here!" Trunks screamed under his father's bedroom window.  
  
"What! What? What is it?!" Vegeta yelled from his window. "Goten's missing! And he said something about Frieza!" Trunks was at tears. "Frieza? Trunks we killed him!" Vegeta looked at Trunks as if he was crazy. "Father he came back once! Why couldn't he again?" "Good point, Kakkarot and I will be down in a moment."  
  
~3 minutes later~  
  
"Ok, where is he?" Vegeta asked. "I don't know! Some kind of club!" Trunks was just as frustrated as he sounded. * Trunks?! * * Goten, oh Goten! You're still alive! * *Yeah… help… * * Ok, which club are you at? * * Midnight Montelli, hurry Frieza's a blonde girl, owww ^sob^ something inside her is hurting… to much * Trunks felt Goten go unconscious.   
  
~At the club a little after Goten woke up after the last unconsciousness~  
  
"Hmmm, I see you've noticed my 'extra' inside of me, you see I'm a macicast and I take pleasure in your pain!" Frieza laughed evilly. "Please Frieza stop… please!" Goten weakly begged. "Ha! Your whining will do you no good! I will do this to you until you die!" Frieza looked down at the bleeding Goten.  
  
"Sir, I mean M'am, saiyens have entered the club." A minion told Frieza. "I'll deal with them, Kevin please yourself with him." Frieza said motioning to Goten. "Please Kevin, no…" Goten said softly. "Sorry bud, what master says I obey!" He roughly turned Goten over and began to ass rape him.  
  
We're here my chibi, but where are you? * * In the back, Frieza is looking for you, tell my dad and Vegeta he is a blonde girl… Owwww!!! * * Chibi!?!* * Just do it Trunks!* Trunks told his Father, then slipped away from them. Gotens ki was weak , but he found it anyway.   
  
Trunks blasted the door that Goten was behind, and was appalled by what he saw. Goten was being screwed by a man, but not only that, his lower section was covered in blood. "Get away from him!" Trunks cried, throwing a ki ball at the mans heart.  
  
Trunks was helping Goten up as Vegeta, Goku, and a blonde woman came in. "Is this the girl, I mean Frieza?" Vegeta asked throwing he down. Goten weakly nodded. "So How'd you do it?" Vegeta said nodding at Frieza. "Do what?" Frieza said looking up. "End up a female." "Oh wouldn't you like to know!" Frieza began to laugh.  
  
Vegeta wasn't about to let Frieza have any DNA left to reform himself, so him and Goku blasted Frieza slowly from foot to head. Vaporizing anything left of him. "Is he going to be ok?" Vegeta asked when he was finished. "All he needs is to be put into the tank for about a day. So he can heal." They left the club.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There finished with another chapter, 3 more to go…  
  
Goten: Uhhh, I am so glad I got rescued, I wa scarred for a moment! Trunks, tell 'em about the next chp.  
  
Trunks: Ok, see the next chp is mostly about me and Goten so stay tuned. 


	7. Rivigoration

Oh, I decided to do another chapter since the ff.net site is experiencing overloads so plz r&r!  
Oh yeah and I'm happy to say I have a new buddy! It's trunksgirl she is really cool! ;p  
Flitwick: Disclaimer: bf-gt does not own dbz\gt so don't sue the poor bitch (bf-gt runs after Flitwick)  
  
CHP 7 Regeneration  
  
Goten was ok at the end of the day, but not without trauma. Trunks crept into Gotens room to check on him.  
  
"Trunks?" came a whispered voice.  
  
"Oh, sorry chibi, didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's ok, I wanted to see you."  
  
Trunks climbed on the bed to where Goten lay. "So, my chibi why did you go to that club?"  
  
Trunks asked as Goten snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Well you were caught up in your work, and I felt left out, so I went to the club and met…Kevin…"Goten shivered, not from cold, but from the memory of Kevin.  
  
* Oh, I'm so sorry* Trunks began to kiss Goten.  
  
"Wait…Trunks!" "What?" Trunks was afraid Goten was frightened by physical contact.  
  
"I ummm… just wanted to ask you something…"  
  
"Well what Goten?" Goten was blushing madly now.  
  
"H-how come you you've never let me enter you again." Goten whispered  
  
"Ha! Is that all you wanted to spit out?!" Trunks laughed.  
  
Stifling sobs Goten turned his back on Trunks * I wasn't joking, I knew I'd want to be seme instead of yuri, once I got a taste, oh how I wishà" *   
  
"Wish what?" Trunks asked stroking Gotens back.  
  
"Y-you were listening?" "Of course." Trunks said.  
  
Fine I wish you had never let me be seme! * Goten mentally screamed.   
  
Why?!* Trunks thought back.  
  
Because YOU WON'T LET ME NOW! * * Oh chibi if you want to become seme again… *  
  
Trunks said pulling Goten over him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOHHHH ain't I a stinker! I left you guys at a major cliffy! I had to cuz…  
Goten: the next chapter is aà  
Trunks: Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Yay!  
Goten: fo' real, it is this time! Man only 2 chps to go * sniff * now I'm sad! 


	8. To Be Again

Hi all me again, well you have to listen to me, cuz I'm the author! Oh I have news! trunksgirl is gonna be one of my co-authors, (me soo happy!) * ahem *  
Flitwick: bf-gt does not own dbz\gt she is just sad that it is going off air! Oh yeah this chp is a yaoi lemon, be warned!  
CHP 8 To Be… Again  
  
Trunks began to fervently kiss Goten, as he lay underneath him. "Mmm, Goten if your going to do it, then hurry!" Trunks moaned. "Uh-uh, you will be begging for it before I give it to you!" Goten licked Trunks' neck then began to nibble the soft flesh over his scar.  
  
"Oh Kami! Goten… It's been to long… to mess with me, like this…" Goten smiled as he moved down to Trunks' stomach. He grabbed trunks' legs and thrust them apart. "Now I think I will give you the same treatment you give me!" Goten told Trunks as he went down on him.  
  
Goten bobbed his head up and down, trying not to deep throat. Trunks writhed underneath him. "Goten, Goten…" Goten got a mouthful as Trunks released, then he moved up and began to kiss Trunks. "Mmf!!!" Trunks said trying to voice his complaint.  
  
Goten grabbed the nearest lotion bottle and coated his fingers, slowly working them in and out of Trunks. "Oh, yeah, yeah" Trunks moaned as Goten hit his A spot. "You… want… it… now?" Goten asked grinning.   
  
"Yesss… please Goten!" * he-he begging * * shut up you stupid baka, and give it to me!* Trunks roughly grabbed Goten bringing him closer. "If that's what you want!"Goten was in with one thrust. "Ahhh! Kami, kami! Goten!" Trunks screamed, Goten was slamming himself into Trunks.  
  
"Ahhh!" Unable to take his own screaming any longer, Trunks re-bit into Goten. Pleasure swept over Goten and he released re-biting into Trunks as well. "Kami-sama…" Goten whispered as he collapsed over Trunks. ~A few minutes later~  
  
Vegeta shoved open the door to Goten's room, he was holding a small empty bottle. "Where is Trunks?" He asked coming in the room. Vegeta got his answer as Trunks' head popped up. (His head with hair and eyes you hentais!---got you thinking though ;p)  
  
"You can't even wait, you sick baka Hentais!" "Hey dad everytime I go to your house you are in your room andà" "Enough Trunks what is this?!"Vegeta said holding up a small bottle. ~Flash back~  
  
While Trunks climbed over the bed to Goten, he emptied a small bottle into Goten's water. While Goten turned away from Trunks, hurt from his reply he drank his whole glass of water. ~End of Flash back~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He-he why-o-why am I so cruel?!  
  
Goten: No kidding what the hell did I drink?!?!?!  
  
Trunks: Hey be nice she did let you be seme again!  
  
Goten: Oh yeah * gives cheesy smile * Tanky wanky bf-gt I wuv you!  
  
Bf-gt: Geez, * frowns at Goten * anyways always r&r thanks next chp will be up soon! 


	9. Surprise

Hi, I am soooooo sorry that this chp took so long to put up, but I lost the notebook that I wrote it in, well Flitwick you know the drill!  
Flitwick: Bf-gt does not own dbz\gt so don't sue cuz the most you'd get is some pocket lint!  
  
CHP 5 Surprise  
"Uh, that's the stuff I've been working on." Trunks said. "Is it harmful, because Kakkarot drunk it thinking it was revita-water." Vegeta said as Trunks laughed. "No, it's not harmful, but I'd halt your bedroom 'activities' " Trunks said.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Trunks!" Vegeta said crossing his arms. He left the room and Trunks and Goten continued their 'activities'. ~Downstairs~  
  
Goku felt weird, he didn't know why, he just felt… different. "Vegeta are you sure that this water isn't poisonus? Goku asked. "no, Kakkarot it is not harmful, Trunks assured me." Vegeta said coming down the stairs. "Oh well, it's just getting me sorta…hot" Goku said unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Well Kakarrot if you don't want your clothes you better follow me." Vegeta smirked as he walked up the stairs. ~Three months later~  
  
Goten and Trunks had decided to stay with their fathers for a while. "Kakarrot, Goten get your lazy asses up! You are starting to get fat!" Vegeta yelled, he was mad cuz he wanted to spar. "No dad, umm just let them be." Trunks said.  
  
I know I have to tell them sometime! * Trunks thought. "Tell us what? Trunks!" Goten yelled. "N-nothing G-goten!" Trunks stammered. "What Brat! What are you hiding!" Vegeta walked across the room and plucked Trunks off the couch(he was in a bad mood).  
  
Shaking him he demanded "What- The- Fuck- Is- It?" he had his teeth clenched. "Stop Vegeta let go of Trunks! Goten got up and ran to Vegeeta. Sensing his koi was in danger, Trunks went ssj2 and shoved his father away, catching Goten in his arms. He powered down. "Chibi are you ok?" Trunks asked. "Trunks I'm fine, I barely did anything!" Goten replied.  
  
"Ok, ok now I wanna know what's going on!" Goku said rising from his chair. "Ok, I'll tell you, but please don't be mad at me!" Trunks pleaded. "Ok, I won't, Vegeta?" Goku asked. "Fine kakarrot I will not Harm the boy." Vegeta answered.  
  
"I won't get mad at you Trunks, you know I won't!" Goten said. * Oh you might this time chibi * Trunks looked at everyone. "Well, it started with working in my lab, You know when Goten went to that club? Well I was working on this stuff…thet well, just follow me and I'll show you."  
  
Trunks led them to his lab and pointed to a rats cage. "So the rats have kids, that's normal what does it have to do with us?" Goku said scratching his head. "Well pick up the parents and inspect them." Trunks said. Vegeta walked over to do as trunks said.  
  
"What? The male has balls, and the female doesn't à wait the female has male parts!" Vegeta gasped. "Iie father they both are males." Trunks said solemnly. "You enabled two males to have children?" Vegeta said in a shocked voice.  
  
  
"Hai… Hai I did." Trunks lowered his gaze. Goku and Goten seemed puzzled. "soooooooh!" Goten gasped, "I'm p-pregnant!" Goten screamed. Goku just smiled. "I always wondered if I could have a baby with you 'geta" He laughed and hugged Vegeta.  
  
Goten chibi are you ok? * Trunks was concerned for him. * Yeah it'll take some getting used to * Goten laughed, "I'm already three months I think." "Hmmm, me to!" Goku had finally released Vegeta. * I want a baby shower Trunks * * You got it Chibi! *  
The End!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow the whole fricken thing is done and over with, actually it's kinda sad! Boo-hoo! *sniffle * well…  
  
Goten: * sniffle* Just review… we like that!  
  
Trunks: blossumfire is putting out a new fic so don't feel bad.  
  
Oh if you want me to write a 3- quell just tell me on the reviews, hope ta here from ya bye! 


	10. sequel

Hey guys I am going to do a sequel, as soon as I get time to write, I have a few things to do this summer… but anyways I want your comments on what you would like me to have in the next story (the 3-quel) cuz I want to make it interesting… so email me comments at blossumfire_7@yahoo.com, oh and if you like dbz pics and Rurouni Kenshin pics plz visit my web page at: www.geocities.com/blossumfire_7/ ok thanx Ja ne!


	11. vg addition

Ok ppl look, before I make the 3-quel I am going to write a story about Vegeta and goku, about how they got together… plz read it I hope you like it, it will be called 'what is up with Yamcha' thanks!


End file.
